redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zian
Hi Zian. Would you mind getting a Redwall Wiki link back on Terrouge? ;) --LordTBT Talk! 13:35, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Right now, the setup behind the Terrouge links section is a wreck so I have no idea when I'll be able to put in new links. I'll be sure to keep your request in mind. Zian 19:50, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Actually, it looks like there is already a wiki link, albeit a broken one. I've e-mailed Kenny the correct URL.Zian 08:22, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Author visits Saw your post regarding it at Terrouge. Based on my knowledge (and having seen BJ last year), you can have 2 books signed. If he mentioned anything about his 2008 works, let us know! --LordTBT Talk! 22:04, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Great! He didn't mention anything about his 2008 works but I still have to call the bookstore to get the details. His website doesn't say much except for the time and location.Zian 22:58, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :No I mean if BJ mentions anything when you see him! --LordTBT Talk! 22:56, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, good grief. I didn't know you wanted me to turn Terrouge into the Redwall Newsline. :P I'll be sure to be on the lookout for that.Zian 22:58, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::You're not, that's why I said let me know =p --LordTBT Talk! 23:02, 30 October 2007 (UTC) January 08 Regarding the cover, is that Redwall on the beach?! Also, I'm not sure what you're classifying the target Firebird audience as, but I wouldn't call Survivor a young adult or children's book by any means whatsoever. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I've asked Emily about the cover. I'll get back to you about it. :As for our target audience, I'm honestly not sure. I will concede that I haven't read Survivor so I can't be a good judge of how appropriate it is for our audience. I also don't really know what our current target audience is although you're right, like it or not, we tend to draw a YA crowd. I've brought it up in the internal staff forums. --Zian 06:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Chuck Palahniuk (author of Survivor, and the author of the book which became the film Fight Club, which you are probably familiar with) writes for adults, there can be no question there. I was just curious, given the previous audience of the site. All of his books are certainly excellent works, but they definitely aren't for kids. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:37, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::The "ocean" you spoke of is really a field. :::Actually, I'm not familiar with Fight Club at all.Zian 17:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Brad Pitt & Edward Norton, it's a great film (and book). Came out 1999. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:54, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Board Zian - I think it might be good to include who is on the board in the article. Who is the new EiC? Your departure seems like a serious hit to Terrouge. --LordTBT Talk! 08:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :For various reasons, I can assure you that Terrouge should not suffer from this change and in fact, may even benefit. I have updated the article. However, I cannot fully explain my rationale in public. As you requested, I have elaborated on the board of directors in the Terrouge Productions article. Zian 08:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) In case there was any confusion... It's totally a coincidence that you edited Sean's article 20 minutes or so before I posted the story. I've actually been aware of his new position for a while, and have been unable to post the report until earlier today. --LordTBT Talk! 04:35, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :For the sake of everyone's happiness, I'll let it go at that. At least for now. ;) Zian 06:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re:April Glad to see someone noticed the joke. Although I did change the font! -- LordTBT Talk! 07:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Not perfectly though :P Zian 07:34, 1 April 2009 (UTC)